


nice to see you again

by dragonfruits (roseflavored)



Series: monster smash [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/dragonfruits
Summary: Jongin runs into a childhood crush. Who happens to be a vampire now.





	nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd; AGE GAP WARNING! jongin is 32 and junmyeon is 35, but physically he's 24 because vampire.

The topic of tonight's discussion is first crushes. Chanyeol's was a sweet, older girl in his church; Kyungsoo's was his high school girlfriend and current fiancé. The small table of coworkers all either make gagging noises or congratulatory whooping noises as they punch Kyungsoo in the arm. After two drinks, the shorter man can only laugh, his shoulders shaking with the effort. 

Then eyes turn to Jongin, and he covers his cheeks with his hands—he was already turning red from the alcohol, but he can feel his skin heating up even more under the scrutiny. He takes a small sip of his own glass and stumbles into his story.

Kim Junmyeon, an older boy who lived next door. He was 8 when Jongin was 5, was 14 when Jongin was 11 and realized he liked boys named Kim Junmyeon, Handsome, popular, a favorite among teachers and parents alike. Helped Jongin ride a bike, walked him home from school when it got dark, looked after him when Jongin’s parents and sisters were out. Had his hand on the small of Jongin's back once when Jongin almost tripped walking home from class, had Jongin's heart racing a mile a minute long after he walked away, lingered in the corner of Jongin's vision and his heart up until Junmyeon eventually moved away during Jongin's first year of high school.

The table makes cooing noises unbefitting a group of men in their thirties, and Jongin makes a whining noise very much unbefitting a man in his thirties. Luckily, Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates on the table, and his coworkers immediately start grilling him when he mentions it’s from his fiancé.

The jukebox near their booth plays the same 70s rock songs over and over on a loop, the somber lyrics leaving Jongin’s mind wandering back to Kim Junmyeon. Though they eventually lost touch, their parents were casual friends, consistently sending each other updates even after the move. Jongin remembers hooking his chin over his mom’s shoulders and looking at the texts—a new house with a tidy garden, a small rescue dog, a smiling Junmyeon wearing his new college hoodie.

Then the updates just slowed, then stopped altogether. Jongin never asked why, just accepted it as a symptom of life, of growth.

One of the pub’s TVs is playing a college football game that has people cheering and spilling their drinks, Jongin’s very tipsy boothmate included as he spills what’s left of his drink onto Jongin’s lap. Both laugh it off, laugh even harder when they attempt and fail at mopping up the beer soaking through Jongin’s khakis.

He gets up and leaves for the men’s room, misses the engine sounds just outside the pub entrance as he closes the bathroom door.

After dabbing away the wet spot on his thigh with a paper towel, Jongin takes off his glasses and places them in the front pocket of his dress shirt. He squints and frowns in the mirror when he notices the faint crow’s feet already making a rather early appearance near his eyes, frowns even deeper when he realizes how prominent that makes them look. He splashes his face with water, silently cries about having inherited only the bad genes from his father’s side.

Someone enters just as Jongin’s drying his face and takes up the sink next to him, complains about the smell in a way that makes Jongin laugh.

”Hey, it wasn’t me buddy-”

Jongin freezes when he looks up. There, right beside him, was a face he had last seen in a blurry photo on his mom’s phone. Looking every bit like the smiling boy wearing his brand new college hoodie.

”Kim....Kim Junmyeon?”

The man whips his head up, and Jongins heart stills in his chest. Junmyeon’s skin is like porcelain, paler than ever and seemingly unchanged and unmarred by the passage of time. It’s been more than eighteen years.

Junmyeon takes in Jongin’s appearance too, eyes scanning the stubble along Jongin’s jaw, black hair reaching just past his ears.

”...Jongin.”

 

They catch up at the bar, Jongin having excused himself from his group—they were quick to complain initially, whines and groans soon turning into wolf whistles and impressed smiles when they noticed Junmyeon waiting for him.

”Damn, Jongin I didn’t know you had it in you. He’s what—five, six years younger? Sweet.” Chanyeol had said.

Jongin could only laugh, didn’t mention that Junmyeon was three years older than him, actually.

It’s still crowded at this time of night, his thigh pressed up against Junmyeon’s in an attempt not to bump into the people next to him taking up the rest of the stools.

He eyes Junmyeon’s drink—vodka, and a mix of something else that colors it red like crimson.

”AB negative,” Junmyeon says frankly, and Jongin startles.

”I- I wasn’t, uh-”

”It’s okay,” Junmyeon laughs. He finishes the rest of his drink, his throat bobbing attractively. Not that Jongin was looking.

It’s uncomfortably quiet, the silence amplified by just how different their paths have been after Junmyeon moved. He turned a year after graduation, Junmyeon had told him while Jongin fumbled for an icebreaker. He’d been aimless, unsure of his future—afraid. Junmyeon’s voice trailed off at this point, eyes distant and glassy. More afraid than when his then boyfriend bared his teeth and asked Junmyeon if he wanted to be with him forever. The first impulse move of his life.

”Did you regret it?”

Junmyeon pulls out a flask from the inside of his jacket, drinks from that. A bit of red drips down his chin, and he wipes it with a thumb and licks it in a show that has Jongin looking away, the sight too intimate. “I did at first. Regretted it a lot, actually, especially considering that relationship didn’t end up lasting very long _at all_ ,” he laughs, and Jongin laughs too, not really sure of what kind of reaction he should be having. “But then...you just, you know. Accept that that’s life now. There’s no going back from that.”

The silence returns, less heavy than before. Jongin wonders what Junmyeon’s parents thought of that, if they even knew at all. He wonders if Junmyeon’s truly accepted it as much as he says, thinks of how Junmyeon’s eyes were glassy and distant as he spoke of signing his mortality away like he was just getting an unfortunate tattoo.

Though that’s not something you ask a person you’ve lost touch with for eighteen years.

”I was a philosophy major, by the way,” Jongin remarks instead, and Junmyeon looks confused but otherwise amused at the same time. “Yep. Got a job as a dance instructor for a bit, then took up a desk job at my uncle’s company. Sometimes I help out at my sister’s café.”

Junmyeon smiles for the first time that night, and Jongin finds that he still quite likes it even after all this time. “Is that so?”

”Yeah. Sorry it’s not as exciting as getting bitten by your boyfriend.” They both laugh at that, and Junmyeon’s laughter is as pretty as his smile.

”So uh, then are those guys also...” Jongin gestures over to the group Junmyeon was with, a small cluster of men in various leather attire doing shots and banging the jukebox while cursing and disturbing the people a table over.

Junmyeon looks mildly embarrassed. “You could say that. Though Sehunnie,” Junmyeon points out a younger looking, flustered guy, his skin flushed as another licks salt off his bare forearm, “is new. He’s on a trial period before we decide if he’s got what it takes.”

Curiosity gets the better of him. That, and the bit of alcohol still lingering in his system. ”What does it take?”

Junmyeon's fangs shine when he speaks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jongin’s immediate instinct is to blush, stutter out a response. But he’s not some kid learning to ride a bike anymore, or a kid that gets shy every time Junmyeon so much as looks him in the eye. He’s 32, damn it.

”I believe I asked you first.” Smooth.

Junmyeon laughs again. ”As cute as you are, Jonginnie, I'm afraid that’s confidential information. Wouldn’t want just anybody making mistakes they’d end up regretting.”

Jongin reddens, whether it’s from the familiar name he hasn’t heard in decades or from the way Junmyeon’s eyes seem to fixate on a spot on Jongin’s neck, he doesn’t know.

”Don’t worry,” Junmyeon says after a beat, “I’m not gonna eat you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” That’s not what Jongin was thinking, though he’s ashamed to admit it's not a bad mental image. “Besides, I’ve already had my fill,” he shakes up his flask, “any more and that’d just be excessive.”

”Hm, that’s a shame then,” Jongin says under his breath, unsure if he had wanted Junmyeon to hear. But he does, and he raises a brow.

”Kim Jongin.” The name flows off Junmyeon’s tongue like the slow drip drop of red down his chin earlier that night.

”Kim Junmyeon.” His heartbeat picks up, only increases the more he tries to will it to slow in fear that Junmyeon might hear.

Junmyeon holds his gaze in silence for a few seconds, finally breaks it just as Jongin’s about to fall off his stool.

”I suddenly have to use the restroom. You’re welcome to join if you’d like.”

He gets up and walks towards the bathrooms without a word, and Jongin fumbles, almost trips over his loafers when he trails after him.

He walks into the men’s room right after Junmyeon, yelps when he’s slammed up against the door.

”The years have been very good to you Jonginnie,” Junmyeon whispers. His arms cage in Jongin on both sides, and he swallows at the intensity of Junmyeon’s stare.

”You’re not so bad yourself.”

Junmyeon smiles. “You think so?” He pulls him by his necktie, until their noses almost touch. Jongin’s breathing hard. Junmyeon isn’t breathing at all.

Junmyeon initiates the kiss, and it’s nothing like what Jongin imagined in the privacy of his room when he was 13—it's rough, delirious when Junmyeon’s fangs nip at Jongin’s bottom lip and pull. He makes a noise when Junmyeon breaks skin, a thin trail of blood beginning to trickle down until Junmyeon licks it up and proceeds to fuck his tongue into Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin has to grip the sleeves of Junmyeon’s leather jacket to keep himself from sliding down, Junmyeon licking into his mouth with fervor. Only when he’s running out of air does he reluctantly pull away, the back of his head hitting the door.

”Type A,” Junmyeon says while Jongin’s catching his breath.

”Wh-what?

Junmyeon licks the corner of his mouth, and Jongin remembers the tang of metal on his tongue.

”How did you know that was my favorite, Jonginnie?”

He leans in and noses at Jongin’s throat, Jongin’s thigh twitching each time he nips at the skin enough so he can feel it, but never enough to puncture. Junmyeon licks at a vein on Jongin’s neck, and Jongin is both wary and excited, wants Junmyeon to bite in, drip even more red all over his chin.

”Look at you,” he hears—Jongin hadn’t realized he’s had his eyes closed, “I didn’t even touch you yet.” Junmyeon palms the obvious tent in Jongin’s pants, has him cursing when Junmyeon undoes the zipper with deft fingers.

”J-Junmyeon?”

”Unfortunately I don’t have a lot of time tonight Jonginnie,” he sounds genuinely disappointed, and Jongin would laugh if Junmyeon wasn’t pulling his dick out of his khakis, “so I’m gonna have to make this fast.”

He spits into his hand crudely, wraps his fingers around Jongin’s cock faster than Jongin can blink.

”Sh-shit Junmyeo-”

”Hyung, Jonginnie.” Junmyeon’s eyes never leave Jongin’s for a second, not even when he flicks his wrist and strokes until Jongin’s thighs are flexing and he has a death grip on Junmyeon’s arms. “I don’t look older than you anymore, but you should still show your hyung respect, no?”

”Y-yes, hyung, _fuck_.” Junmyeon thumbs at the head of Jongin’s cock, smears the precome at the tip.

”Very good, Jonginnie,” Junmyeon smiles, and Jongin wants to see more of it, likes being good.

”It’s really such a shame I can’t stay long,” Junmyeon says over Jongin’s quiet whimpers, “I really wonder what you’d taste like here, how you’d feel on my tongue.”

Junmyeon’s expression doesn’t falter once, and it’s almost unfair how composed and calm he is while he makes a mess out of Jongin.

”Hyung, I- you-”

There’s voices right behind the door, and Jongin freezes, color draining from his face when he hears them approaching.

Junmyeon remains unfazed, continues to jerk off Jongin in quick motions. Jongin doesn’t dare make a sound, bites his bottom lip when Junmyeon smirks and tugs at Jongin’s cock faster, harder.

Jongin covers his mouth with one hand, silently begs Junmyeon with his eyes to stop, go faster, do _something_ because the voices are getting louder and there’s footsteps and-

”What the fuck?” murmurs a deep voice, muffled by the door. The doorknob jiggles right by Jongin’s side, and he can hear grunting before someone tries to kick in the door.

Junmyeon’s smile only gets bigger when he leans in and kisses Jongin’s ear. ”Was my little Jonginnie afraid?” he whispers.”

It’s only then that Jongin realizes Junmyeon’s been keeping the door shut with only his hand against the door by Jongin’s side. Fuck.

The doorknob jiggles again, though Jongin breathes a little easier this time, lets himself give into Junmyeon a little easier.

”I could've taken my hand off this door, you know,” Junmyeon says when the sound of footsteps slowly fades and disappears. “I could’ve had you on the floor in seconds, had you coming in my hand, down my throat by the time those men walked in.”

Jongin’s breath hitches at that, chest heaving at the mental image of Junmyeon taking him apart in front of people in a public bathroom. Fuck, this _really_ wasn’t what he thought his first time with Junmyeon would be like.

”You like that, Jonginnie? You do, don’t you?” Junmyeon’s voice is soft, comforting, the contradiction between his expression and how harshly he moves his hand maddening. “I could tell—you were about to come all over yourself by the time those guys arrived, huh?”

The room fills with the sounds of Junmyeon’s slick hand on Jongin’s cock and Jongin’s cry when he comes all over Junmyeon’s hand, splatters onto his jeans.

Jongin’s panting, slumped against the door. The back of his shirt is soaked, stuck to his skin with sweat.

Calmly, infuriatingly, Junmyeon licks at the sticky white in his hand while staring into Jongin’s eyes.

”Not bad. But I think your blood is much tastier.”

 

It’s late, the cold night air biting against Jongin’s skin. His coworkers have long since left, though not before leaving him a note scribbled out on a napkin: “Went to another bar. Good luck and stay safe ;) <333”

Junmyeon’s own group are waiting on him, milling around their bikes and stealing not-so-subtle glances at how closely Junmyeon and Jongin are standing together.

”So. This is cool.” Jongin nods his head at Junmyeon’s own motorcycle, the chrome gleaming in the streetlights.

Junmyeon snorts. “Yeah it is. If I didn’t have places to be before sunrise, I’d had loved to give you a ride.” The double entendre isn’t lost on Jongin, and he rolls his eyes despite the heat rising in his face, and Junmyeon laughs.

It’s quiet again, and Jongin finds he doesn’t mind it all that much, not when Junmyeon’s looking up at him with crinkled eyes, like eighteen years of distance is just a hiccup in the passage of time.

”Why don’t you suck his dick while you’re at it,” one of Junmyeon’s crew yells out while the others shriek in laughter.

Junmyeon gives them all the middle finger. “Well. That’s my cue to go.”

”Sounds like it.”

Junmyeon holds his hands out in front of him expectantly, and Jongin only stares in confusion.

”Your phone, Jonginnie.”

”Oh! Duh, obviously.” He fumbles and pats down all of his pockets, hands over his phone when he finds it.

Junmyeon pouts when he concentrates on typing out his information, and Jongin’s weirdly happy to see that that habit hasn’t changed.

When he gets his phone back, Junmyeon’s name is surrounded by bunny and star emojis in his list of contacts.

Jongin’s smiling stupidly at the screen when he hears ”It was nice seeing you, Kim Jongin.” He looks up, a stupid reply at the ready when Junmyeon leans up and gives him a chaste kiss.

And underneath a shitty neon pub sign, while a bunch of vampire bikers make cheering noises, well—that's not how 13 year old Jongin imagined he’d be kissing Kim Junmyeon.

And somehow, as he cups Junmyeon’s jaw and anticipates a future of more to come, 32 year old Jongin finds he doesn’t mind this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs posted this just in time for dmumt. and yes i am aware october is over no i will not stop posting for this monster exo series so expect more! don't forget to leave kudos/comments~


End file.
